segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sturmabteilung
thumb abreviado para SA (em alemão "Se©ção Tempestade","Destacamento Tempestade" ou "Se©ção de Assalto") usualmente traduzida como "Tropas de Assalto", foi a milícia paramilitar nazista durante o período em que o Nacional Socialismo exercia o poder na Alemanha. Seu líder era Ernst Röhm, capitão do exército e notório por seu senso de organização e sua capacidade de comando. Os membros das Sturmabteilungen também eram conhecidos como "camisas pardas", pela cor de seu uniforme (a cor parda provinha de fardamentos destinados a tropas alemãs que serviram na Tanzânia durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, e que nunca chegaram a ser entregues; após a guerra, foram adquiridas a preços módicos pelos nazistas, para vestir suas milícias). A Sturmabteilung constituíram, em certo momento, uma das instituições mais ativas da vida pública da Alemanha, e um dos esteios do poder político de Adolf Hitler. Deve-se ressaltar que elas não funcionavam como um exército ou uma tropa organizada, sendo sua atividade muito mais a de baderneiros do que a de um exército. O próprio Hitler via a SA como uma tropa de pressão política, mas não como núcleo do "futuro exército do Reich" como desejava seu líder, Röhm. No momento em que deixaram de ser interessantes, constitutindo algo não só fora de seu controle, mas abertamente contra determinadas idéias de Hitler, foram eliminadas. Também as intrigas nascidas da conduta homossexual de Röhm acabaram por derrubá-lo, no episódio conhecido como noite das facas longas. A partir daí, as SS, sempre contrapostas às Sturmabteilungen, ocuparam o espaço de polícia política outrora destinado às SA. Literatura * Allen, William Sheridan, The Nazi Seizure of Power: The Experience of a Single German Town 1930-1935 by (Quadrangle Books, 1965). * Bessel, Richard, Political Violence and The Rise of Nazism : The Storm Troopers in Eastern Germany, 1925-1934, (Yale University Press, 1984, ISBN 0300031718). * Campbell, Bruce, The SA Generals and The Rise of Nazism, (University Press of Kentucky, 1998, ISBN 0813120470). * Evans, Richard, The Coming of the Third Reich. Penguin Group, 2004. * Evans, Richard, The Third Reich in Power. Penguin Group, 2005. * Halcomb, Jill, The SA: A Historical Perspective, (Crown/Agincourt Publishers, 1985, ISBN 0934870136). * Hatch, Nicolas H. (trans. and ed.), The Brown Battalions: Hitler's SA in Words and Pictures (Turner, 2000, ISBN 1563115956). * Kershaw, Ian, Hitler: 1889-1936 Hubris. W. W. Norton & Company, 1999. * Littlejohn, David, The Sturmabteilung: Hitler’s Stormtroopers 1921 – 1945. Osprey Publishing, London, 1990 * Fischer, Conan, Stormtroopers: A Social, Economic, and Ideological Analysis, 1929-35, (Allen & Unwin, 1983, ISBN 0049430289). * Fuller, James David, Collectors Guide to SA Insignia, (Matthäus Publishers, Postal Instant Press, 1985, ISBN 0931065046). * Maracin, Paul, The Night of the Long Knives: 48 Hours that Changed the History of the World. The Lyons Press, 2004. * Merkl, Peter H., The Making of a Stormtrooper, (Princeton University Press, 1980, ISBN 0-691-07620-0). bg:Щурмабтайлунг ca:Sturmabteilung cs:Sturmabteilung da:Sturmabteilung de:Sturmabteilung el:Στουρμαμπτάιλουνγκ en:Sturmabteilung es:Sturmabteilung et:Sturmabteilung fi:Sturmabteilung fr:Sturmabteilung gl:Sturmabteilung he:אס אה hr:Sturmabteilung hu:Sturmabteilung id:Sturmabteilung it:Sturmabteilungen ja:突撃隊 ko:돌격대 lt:SA lv:Sturmabteilung mk:Штурмабтајлунг nl:Sturmabteilung nn:Sturmabteilung no:Sturmabteilung pl:Sturmabteilung ro:Sturmabteilung ru:Штурмовые отряды simple:Sturmabteilung sl:Sturmabteilung sr:Штурмабтајлунг sv:Sturmabteilung sw:Sturmabteilung ta:ஸ்ட்ரோமப்டேலுங் tr:Sturmabteilung uk:СА vi:SA zh:冲锋队 thumb|ORGANISATIONSBUCH DER NSDAP Categoria:Nazismo Categoria:Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoria:Polícias políticas